


Double or Nothing

by FlashyWest25



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashyWest25/pseuds/FlashyWest25
Summary: April and Jackson make a little wager during their ultrasound.Takes place during season 11 but diverges from original pregnancy story-line.





	Double or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
This story was written quite a while ago, it was also my first attempt at writing and I finally decided to post it.  
I hope you enjoy it.

*April and Jackson sitting in doctors office waiting*

"I know what I'm talking about," Jackson said confidently to his wife. 

They had been arguing about this for the past week; ever since they discovered that they would be finding out the sex of their baby at their next OB appointment.

"Jackson I'm telling you we are going to be having a boy," April said beaming with joy. She just knew her little blueberry was going to be a boy, and he would look just like his father. (Although she secretly hoped he would not have the same stubborn attitude.) 

"April I keep telling you that that is daddy's little girl in there," he stated proudly as he rested his hand on her growing belly. Like most men Jackson would love to have a son, someone he could play ball with, teach them the importance of hard-work, maybe even give him a little lesson or two about how to treat the ladies, and all the other things a father should teach his son. But deep down Jackson always wanted to have a daughter that he could spoil rotten. He always knew he'd be the pushover dad if he ever had a little girl. And just the thought of their little blueberry made his heart flutter. He could picture it now; their adorable little girl would be just as beautiful as her mother. She'd have those dimples that always seem to make him swoon whenever she smiled at him. That beautiful auburn hair that he just loved to play with, and maybe she'd even have that sweet and perky (sometimes too perky) personality that made him fall for her in the first place. 

"Look we are getting nowhere with this," April finally added.

"Alright then lets make a deal," Jackson suggested, "I bet you that the doctor comes in and tells us we are having a girl."

"Alright fine, but when she shows us our baby boy, what is it that I will win." April replied her voice full of confidence when saying boy. 

"Okay here's the deal...which ever one of us is right the other one gets the honor of changing his or her," putting emphasis on her, "diapers for the first two months." 

"Fine you are on,: April said, "I just hope you are prepared to change all those sticky diapers Mr. Avery."

April laughed as Jackson just stood there smirking. "Enjoy it while you can because you'll be knee deep in dirty diapers soon enough."

As they continued their playful banter, the door opened, and in walks Dr. Walters. "Hello, doctor's Kepner and Avery, how are we this morning?" The cheerful doctor asked as she swiftly made her way into the room. 

"We're doing great Dr. Walters," April said smiling.

"Are you ready to see your little bundle of joy," Dr. Walters asked as she prepped April on the table. 

"Oh, we are extremely excited to see our little blueberry," Jackson said with a look of I'm so right plastered over his face. 

Dr. Walters caught on to Jackson's look and quickly guessed what was going on. "Oh, I'd know that look anywhere. You two have been arguing about the sex of your baby," she said with slight laughter and a smile. 

Jackson and April looked between each other sheepishly as if too embarrassed to look the doctor in the eyes.

"Oh don't be ashamed, I've had countless couples do the same thing apparently it is very common, especially for first time parents, Dr. Walters said as she applied the gel to April's abdomen. 

The two looked at each other with excited grins as the doctor pulled up the monitor, "Are you guys ready to see your baby?" she asked. 

They both shook their heads as they simultaneously blurted out, "YES!" As Dr. Walters looked at the screen a rather wide smile came to her face. "Well," said Jackson cautiously but confident " can we see our little girl?" 

"No, she is going to show us our little boy," stated April as she stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Well yes and yes," said Dr. Walters as she turned the monitor towards them. 

Both Jackson and April just stared on in confusion to the doctors statement, but as their eyes caught the screen it all became extremely clear. "There you have it," said Dr. Walters, "not one but two little blueberries a boy and a girl."

April could not help but shed a few tears; having one child was one thing but knowing that she was going to be responsible for not one but two little lives just made her heart burst with joy.

"I'll let you two have some time to yourselves while I go and finish things up." Dr. Walters stated as she exited the room.

"Wow," was the first thing that finally escaped Jackson's lips. He was overjoyed with the news. "I mean wow we are having babies not just one but two," he stammered out finally. 

"Yeah it's amazing," April said wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes again, "I mean can you believe we made them." she said getting teary eyed again.

"I know," Jackson said kissing her forehead gently as he wiped away her tears, "I love them so much already, and I love you."

The two continued to look in owe at their little blueberries on the screen. When suddenly Jackson leaned up looking at April with a puzzling stare, "So does this technically mean we both lost the bet?" he questioned.

April looked at him and burst out with laughter as he gave her that sparkling smile, "Hmm, I guess so." 

He leaned in to kiss her cheek. Then he whispered, "I bet she comes out first."

"Really?...Is that so, " she said after lightly smacking his chest. "Alright then," she spoke as she extended her hand. He took it in his and they shook on it. "Double or Nothing!"


End file.
